Miscelanous
Broken Achievements Crash Landed: Perfection Plus - Survive level 3 with full health. Broken due to unknown reason Naruto Ultimate Battle: Unlock Everything - Unlock all characters and Insane mode. Broken due to unknown reason Loaded Metal: All achievements - Beating all 3 modes rewarded me with nothing. Broken due to unknown reason In Another Chateau: Gentleman - Get all ladies. Probably broken, didnt get it when i played it, and i talked to all Aquacubes 2: Aquacubes 2 - Beat the game. MFZ error will pop due to unknown reason Mushroom Madness: Veteran - Get all stars. Crazy Defender - Score 5000 in survival mode. Veteran was possible until December, both are now broken Vector Conflict: The Miser - Get 500 unspend resources. MFZ error will pop due to unknown reason Bunny Tanks: Bunny Ranks - Get 1500 score. I dont know if it is still broken, confirmation needed Space Havoc: Seen it All - Destroy at least one enemy of each type. Confirmation needed Tetraform: MY EARS - Atractor beam must run for 15 seconds. It isnt programed, so it wont work Super Circle Crusher: Circle Crusher - Complete basic level. Broken due to unknown reason Soul Arms: Dragoon - Beat game on Dragoon mode. Game acts like playing on Squire mode Dutamasa Battle: black guardian level 20 - Get Black Guardian to level 20 in all modes. It isnt programed, so it wont work Geo Land Dream Traveller: Invincible - Beat Yakov 50 times. MFZ error will pop due to unknown reason (Last test: 6.6.2010) Mutant Uprising: Pick It All Up - Get all items. It is possible with hacks, so problem is not in achievement (Last test: 4.6.2010) Nano Wars: Virus - Beat all levels. Description says it is getting fixed. Biologist isnt broken, you need to create level and test it (Last test 4.6.2010) Extreme Gardening: Get all silver and bronze. Problem is in _ in medal names inside game code (Last Test: 4.6.2010) Operation Onslaught: Zombie Slayer - Kill 1000 zobies. Worked for a while, then it stopped (Last test: 4.6.2010) Attack of Ubermothers: Pick-Up-Pico - Get 100 items. Broken due to unknown reason (Last test: 4.6.2010) Problematic games Gravitee is pretty much impossible, because you have to get achievements in one play. If you reload game with save file existing, it will crash any browser Dutamasa Battle is impossible to beat on MFZ. You can play it on Newgrounds and transfer saves Weird things If you kill boss in Mecharon with black hole, you wont get achievement. Isoball tells wrong descriptions. You need to perfect rows to gain achievements, not get specific points. Description is copied from Isoball 2, where it is possible. If you look on Tetraform, Running Clone and some other games achievements (not in All achievements screen), you wont be able to see some achievements description. Games arent added in any order Ranks Newbie Copper Bronze Silver Gold Diamond Random things Game with most achievements: Toy Town Racers with 49 Game with most exp: Toy Town Racers with 114 Game with most broken achievements: Loaded metal with 3 Gamer with most points ever (hackers included): masterx Gamer with most points ever (legit only): darknighsparda Game of choice (Chendler pick): Johnny Copkill Game of choice (Mo pick): probably Gravitee Game of choice (slimshady pick): i dont know, didnt ask him First game with achievements: Nijutsu probably Person longest in Top players: darknighsparda (thats right, not even masterx was in the list so long) Person longest in Week players: achievement (he got lazy and wont appear there often) Best game with achievements (users voting): That Gravity Game (it appears in Year, but not in All time, so it is closest one) Best game without achievements (users voting): Super Mario Brothers Deluxe Greatest difference between Top 1 and Top 2: Around 1000 points when masterx was first and deity0 second Least difference between Top 1 and Top 2: 200 points, which is current status